Comfort
by Yuuki Kosuke
Summary: Delima tidak terpilih membawakan single ke-6, dan Rica menghiburnya. / "Tapi, jika terus berusaha, pasti suatu saat nanti doa kita mencapai langit cerah, bukankah begitu?" / a JKT48 fanfiction. Delima Rizky/Rica Leyona, (sepertinya) bukan shoujo-ai


**Fic yang secara tidak terduga dibawa (?) oleh miyuya. Iya sama gw, Chiko. Udah mau bikin yang semacem ini dari sousenkyo kemaren ini sebenernya, tapi somehow baru beres sekarang. Niatnya memang mau bikin sesuatu yang nyerempet shoujo-ai tapi enggak shoujo-ai, dan akhirnya malah jadi begini. Agak rushed, jadi mungkin agak berantakan (?) dan endingnya pun... Ya kita kesulitan bikin ending sih. Pokoknya beginilah akhirnya. Delima, Rica, tetap semangat ya~!**

**.**

**Delima Rizky/Rica Leyona, (sepertinya) bukan shoujo-ai**

**.**

Tidak terpilih.

Delima menghela nafas. Ia sudah menduganya.

Sejak diumumkan bahwa peringkat-peringkat akhir mendapat lebih dari 4000 suara, Delima tahu ia sudah tak memiliki kesempatan. Ia tahu seharusnya ia sudah tidak berharap. Tapi, sebagian kecil dari dirinya tetap berharap. Berharap agar namanya dipanggil, agar ia dapat mengambil bagian dalam single ke-6 mereka.

Tapi sampai akhirnya, namanya tak kunjung disebut. Sepuluh besar, tujuh besar, lima besar, ia tahu ia telah gagal.

Seharusnya ia sudah tidak berharap. Agar ia tidak sakit hati, agar ia tidak merasa bahwa usaha kerasnya dikhianati.

Ia mengusap wajahnya, jengah.

Kecewa. Sedih. Marah.

Ia tahu, ia hanyalah satu dari lima puluh lima anggota lain yang tak terpilih. Ia tahu mereka yang tidak terpilih juga sedih, sama sepertinya. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa tak akan ada yang mengerti perasaannya. Bagaimana ia telah berharap. Bagaimana ia telah berusaha, bahkan lebih keras daripada yang lain, hanya untuk dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa usaha kerasnya tak sebanding dengan apa ia dapatkan. _Sesak_.

Karenanya, begitu acara dinyatakan selesai, ia langsung berjalan cepat menuju toilet. Melewati Gaby yang berusaha menyapanya dan mengabaikan kalimat hiburan Sonia. Menutup pintu toilet dengan kasar, ia menutup wajahnya. Dadanya terasa semakin sesak, dan tanpa dapat ditahan, ia mulai menangis. Menangis tak akan mengubah apa-apa, ia sangat mengerti. Tapi ia tak dapat mengendalikannya. Tak terungkapkan dalam kata, ia hanya dapat mengekspresikannya dengan air mata.

Make-up yang ia poleskan sebelumnya mungkin telah luntur sekarang, wajahnya pun mungkin telah belepotan. Baru sekarang ia berpikir, _bagaimana ia keluar_?

Belum sempat memikirkan jawabannya, terdengar ketukan di pintu—yang kontan membuat Delima melonjak kaget.

"...Pilong?"

Suara yang amat familiar baginya. Suara Rica.

"Pilong, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Delima menarik nafasnya yang mulai sesak sehabis menangis. Menenangkan nafasnya, ia menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Suaranya serak dan bergetar. Dan bukan Rica namanya kalau ia tidak dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Pilong, bukalah..."

"Tidak," kali ini Delima tertawa kecil, menyadari keadaannya sendiri. "Make-upku sepertinya luntur. Wajahku pasti belepotan."

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ada aku di luar. Aku akan membantumu menghapusnya."

Suara Rica terdengar lembut dan menenangkan, dan mau tak mau akhirnya Delima perlahan membuka pintunya. Ia tak akan kaget bila Rica akan menertawakan wajahnya yang sekarang sudah pasti belepotan. Ia tak akan kaget bila Rica mengejeknya karena menangis hanya karena hal seperti ini. Ia bahkan tak akan kaget bila ternyata Rica hanya ingin menunjukkan trofi kecil yang menandakan bahwa ia adalah member ke-7 yang terpilih.

Tapi Rica hanya tersenyum, memberinya kaca kecil dan kapas. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, membantu Delima menghapus make-upnya.

Rica tak bertanya apapun, tersenyum dalam diam, menunggu Delima berbicara.

"Aku—"

Jari Rica berhenti bergerak ketika Delima membuka suaranya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menantikan kalimat berikutnya dari Delima.

"Aku tahu... Seharusnya aku tidak sesedih ini... M-maksudku, bukan hanya aku yang tidak terpilih. Tapi... tetap saja... kenapa... kenapa rasanya..."

Tersedak, sebelum akhirnya air mata kembali membasahi pipi Delima. Rica masih terdiam, dengan lembut menghapus air mata Delima. Delima terlihat seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun gagal dan hanya kembali menangis.

Potongan-potongan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Delima berikutnya nyaris tak dapat ditangkap, dan Rica butuh waktu cukup lama untuk memproses semuanya. Saat Delima mulai kembali tenang, ia akhirnya berhasil menarik kesimpulan. Delima merasa, usaha kerasnya akhirnya tak membawanya ke mana-mana. Pada akhirnya, ia tetap kalah. Dalam hal popularitas, maupun mengumpulkan suara dari para fans. Delima tak tahu apa yang salah. Ia sudah berjuang, bahkan kadang lebih keras daripada yang lainnya, tapi usaha kerasnya selama ini seakan mengkhianatinya.

Perasaan sedih yang tak dapat diungkapkan, yang bahkan penyebabnya pun tak dapat benar-benar dijelaskan. _Itulah_, pikir Rica, _yang dialami Delima saat ini._

"Pilong," panggil Rica lembut. "Tak ada yang tahu, kapan dan bagaimana usaha keras kita akan dihargai. Tapi, jika terus berusaha, pasti suatu saat nanti doa kita mencapai langit cerah, bukankah begitu?"

Delima tak menjawab, hanya menarik nafasnya panjang.

"Aku... Aku merasa, sekarang, usaha kerasku terbayar," Rica berhenti sejenak, menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Delima. "Tapi... Semua... Pasti ada waktunya, bukan? Waktu di mana semua usaha kerasmu terbayar habis, bahkan lebih dari itu. Teruslah berjuang. Karena jika kau berhenti, jika kau merasa bahwa kau sudah tidak punya harapan, maka semua usaha kerasmu selama ini benar-benar akan terbuang sia-sia."

"Ta—"

"Delima," potong Rica, tersenyum. "Ini bukan berarti kau gagal. Bukan berarti kau tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi. Jangan sedih, oke? Ingatlah kembali, banyak fans yang mendukungmu, bukan? Mereka yang selama ini menyemangati dan menjadi kekuatanmu, bukan? Kau juga, harus menjadi kekuatan bagi mereka."

_Fans._

Empat huruf tersebut kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Matanya bertemu dengan mata lembut Rica, dan memikirkan para fansnya, yang terus setia mendukungnya, ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat.

"Benar..."

"Teruslah semangat, ini bukan akhir dari segalanya," Rica menepuk bahu Delima pelan. "Oh, ya, kalau ada hal yang mengganggumu, atau apapun itu, kau boleh datang padaku kapanpun. Nanti kubuatkan kopi istimewa!"

Memandang punggung Rica yang berjalan menjauh, rasa sesak yang sebelumnya terasa mencekiknya seakan menghilang. Bergegas ke ruang ganti, ia mengambil ponselnya dan langsung membuka aplikasi G+. Mengambil foto ia yang sedang tersenyum cerah dari _gallery_-nya, ia menguploadnya, meyakinkan para fans bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Melihat tanggapan cepat para fansnya, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum.

_Benar. Fans. Ia masih memiliki mereka_. Dan cepat atau lambat, ia percaya, usaha kerasnya pasti akan terbayar. Karena usaha keras tak akan mengkhianati, bukan?

Dan sesaat, pikirannya kembali pada Rica.

Ia terdiam sejenak.

Selama ini, ia tak pernah benar-benar merasa dihibur oleh sesama member. Karena bagaimanapun, mereka _rival_.

Tapi, entah mengapa perasaannya mengatakan bahwa mungkin, _mungkin_, Rica berbeda. Mungkin, ia bisa mempercayai Rica.

Ujung mata Delima menangkap sosok Rica.

_Mungkin, ini hanya mungkin..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih udah baca (?)**


End file.
